vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Predictions for the rest of V5
Thought I'd do this for fun, but these are my predictions going forward, I want to see what comes true. Okay here there are; *1 or 2 new Korean Vocaloids *2 to 4 Chinese *2 or 3 new English, since we've only got Zero-G going forward *8-12 new Vocaloids for Japanese One of the biggest issue is this is likely going to be a expectation going forward in Vocaloid in general from now on. Vocaloid is slowly trailing off back to the days when Vocaloid was expecting to produce far less overall stuff in my opinion. We'll not see it fade away entirely and it likely due to its loyal Japanese fandom be around for another 2 engine versions at least. Updates; *About 4 a year on average *I don't think there is too much concern unless we near the 2 year period ending, in short in 2020, when we have to consider V3 may go "bye-bye". I just hope it doesn't too soon and is either around longer or doesn't go because there isn't much difference between V3s and V5s for Japanese. And it tends to be the Japanese side that has the most say. **Most of the updates will come in the year of the 2 year period if its known that V3 is being retired. The studios get several months advance warning so thats likely when they'll panic. *V5x updates - Miku at least, most likely they'll expand EVEC. Meiko and Kaito are known to be focused for an update, as is Luka being looked at for a true Append. *Internet co will likely update a few of their old V3 or V4s that have proven successful but may not bother this time with the lesser popular vocals like Ryuto. Ryuto's update in V3 was based on the 40 year anniversary of Gachapin and though the 45th is due next year... They may wait until the 50th at least if their updating which would put the next update 2024. If he isn't being updating either years, his dead. *2020 Unity-chan will be updated according to the creators, may come out in 2021, but expect a release then. Additions; *XSY to either return late in the engines like (in 2 years time) or with V6. General Banter; Only small predictions, the biggest issue is V4 was much more predictable and followed certain trends that V3 had seen. I think the biggest issue is that Japanese voicebanks have reached a peek performance for a moment and like with V4 we won't see much general improvement. As I've said before the most notable difference between V3 and V4s in Japanese is the recording styles which in V4 capture more traits. But... Thats not a big leap in quality and in V4 the ones doing the biggest leaps was the English versions. I think if we're going to see a giant leap now for Japanese Vocaloid voicebanks it may be V6. I kinda didn't want to make many predictions up to now because I wanted to see how early V5 played and well... ITs played slow. Category:Blog posts